


Falling

by mor_the_mochi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Girls Kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27769558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mor_the_mochi/pseuds/mor_the_mochi
Summary: Kiyoko x Fem!OCSemi-closeted Suzuki Rumiko joins Karasuno's male volleyball team after being outed by her toxic ex-best friend to the girl's team. The rest of the girls bully her and hate having her on the team, so she quits.Little did she know she'd find her world when she stepped into the guy's gym.LESBIAN~KIYOKO FFDon't like it? Don't read it ;)Started: July 16th 2020Finished: ...Updates: With school? Whenever I can^^
Kudos: 2





	1. Go Seiko

I felt like crying. I would have, if I hadn't promised myself I'd never cry again the day I moved in with my aunt.

Go Seiko. My best friend. Scratch that, my only friend, just betrayed me in the worst way possible. I'd come out to her privately during volleyball practice one day, because I trusted her. Because I didn't want to lie when she asked who I was crushing on.

And she'd just told the whole team! The very same day all the hate poured in. I was the team fag, even if I was their ace. No more sets came my way, no more serves for me to receive. I became an outcast, bullied and shunned.

My greatest fear. And Go Seiko was the worst of it all.

She taunted me everyday at school, as if we hadn't been friends for a year! I couldn't transfer, because I couldn't do that to my aunt.

So I quit the volleyball club.

But...volleyball was my everything. It was my only joy in life, and I was a great player! I couldn't just...stop, could I?

That brings us to now. To where I stand outside the Karasuno boy's VBC gym, listening to the slam of spikes from the outside steps.

You can do this. Just...act natural.

All I want to do is practice with them...they wouldn't mind, right? I take a steadying breath and push the doors open.

And damn were those spikers good. Just as I walked in, I caught sight of a tall, dark haired kid tossing an immaculate set to one hell of a jumper, an orange-haired shorty who slammed the ball into the other side of the court.

"Whoa!" I unintentionally exclaim, and all eyes turn towards me, the only girl here.

"Thanks! Who are you, though?" The orange-haired kid bounds up to me with a sunshine smile, chest heaving.

"Oh, sorry I...," I falter a bit when more people come over. Almost the whole team crowds around me. I steel myself. "I'm Suzuki Rumiko, second year. I, um, can't be on the girl's volleyball team anymore and I love the game to much to quit so I thought I could maybe practice with you guys?" I finish, a bit out of breath.

The guys exchange brief looks. "I'm Daichi Sawamura, third year and the team captain," a tall guy with dark brown hair smiles at me. "Why can't you play for the girls?"

I freeze. "Er, well....It's just that the team hates me," I say, coloring deeply.

Especially Seiko-chan, but I don't know why.

"Why would they hate you?" A silver haired guy asks, seeming concerned.

"Um well it's actually really personal...," I trail off.

"Oh! Okay we won't pry. You're welcome to be on the team, you just wouldn't be able to play in any official matches. Is that alright?" Daichi asks.

Mind b l o w n.

Did the captain just invite me to join the team? "Yes! Yes of course! Thank you so much Daichi-san that would be amazing." I grin widely at them, and they grin back.

"So what position do you play, huh? You're barely taller than me! Don't come for my spot eh!" A short spikey-haired boy with a shock of bleached hair in the front demands. Damn this kid is intense!

"Nishinoya-kun let her speak," A tall, strongly built guy with a bit of a beard interrupts the spikey-haired kid-Nishinoya. "I'm Asahi," he says.

"Good meeting you," I say sincerely, then turn to Nishinoya. "I'm an Ace and middle blocker and libero....I can set too," I finish. "Actually I'm good in any position but I was the Ace of the girl's team."

"Woah!! This is gonna be awesome!" The orange-haired kid exclaims. "I'm Hinata Shoyo, nice to meet you Suzuki-san."

I wince a bit at my last name. I'd get rid of it if I could, when it ties me to them.

After that the rest introduce themselves, and I not that the silver-haired one's name is Sugawara Koshi.

"Alright then, let's see what you've got," the Captain said, clapping his hands together. I still couldn't believe he was letting me join, but I nodded anyway.

Daichi splits up the group into two teams, placing me with Suga, Ennoshita, himself, Yamaguchi, and Tanaka. We position ourselves based on known strengths, leaving me a bit aimless in the back.

It's my serve. I inhale deeply, preparing myself, and settle into game mode.

I eye the other side of the court. Nishinoya and Asahi in the back with Kageyama, if I lose this serve it'll go to him. Alright, aim for Kageyama's left side...short...no spin...let it drop off as soon as it clears Hinata in the front.

The perfect spot. I grin.

The toss is perfect and I run up, leaping as high as possible and practically spiking the ball to the other side. At least, that's what I appeared to be doing. At the last moment I let the toss drop and slammed a jump float. 

I saw Kageyama's eyes bug out of his head as he hurries to rush forward after backing up, but fails when the ball veers left and drops to the ground, exactly where I aimed.

The sound of the ball bouncing to a halt is the only sound before you're enveloped in shouting. Yamaguchi runs to you with star-eyes.

"How did you do that?! I totally thought you were gonna spike it!" -Yamaguchi

"How do you know our weak spots? You've never even met us!"-Kageyama

"WOAH WOAH WOAH DO THAT AGAIN I'M GONNA GET IT THIS TIME!" -Nishinoya

"Wow okay, okay," I hush, overwhelmed. "Lets keep playing."

~~~

We were all sweating bullets by the time we finished. We'd only played one set, but the teams were incredibly even. I won, of course, but even I struggled to block and receive Hinata and Kageyama's quick.

"You're incredible!!" Nishinoya shouted, pouncing on me and practically doing a handstand on my shoulders.

"Oya get off her!" Daichi scolds, and I laugh.

"It's fine," I say, stand up and spinning around with Noya still on my shoulders. He drops into my arms and I set him down as the gym doors slam open.

We all turn and I gasp at the person in the entryway.

Go Seiko.

"What the fuck are you doing?" She shrieks, and all the boys wince.

"S-seiko-chan!" I gasp.

"Don't call me that, Suzuki," she snarls, and I flinch back. She knows how much I hate my surname. "Why are you practicing with the boys? Why don't you just transfer, huh?" 

"You know I can't, Go," I say, using her surname. Her lip curls. 

"They can't fix you, whore," she spits, and I freeze.

Fix me? Turn me straight??

Nishinoya and Tanaka lurch to their feet angrily but I ignore them. "What the hell, Go? Is that seriously why you think I'm here? I'm here because Yua and Akari and you and everyone else drove me out!" I felt myself tear up.

Seiko scoffs. "Whatever, enjoy whoring out to the volleyball team, slut," I flinch at every insult. Who wouldn't, coming from their best friend? Ex, best friend, I guess. 

"Hey, why are you being so rude?!" Hinata shouts at Seiko and I clap a hand over his mouth. I've never been so embarrassed. Seiko really just had to fuck up my brand new friendships.

"Seiko...," I sigh, depressed. "I left. I'm not 'in your way' anymore, so just leave me be!" I cry out, agitated. In front of the boys VBC? What is Seiko thinking? Please don't out me.

"Tch. Enjoy it while it lasts, freak," she snaps, fuming. "I'm sure they'll enjoy finding out your little secret, hm? But I'll let them figure it out. Won't be long."

My breathing has quickened, my breaths dangerously shallow. I watch her leave with an expression of pure devastation. The boys crowd around me, asking if I'm okay but...

Seiko is right. They'll hate me just as she does, turn on me even quicker. And now they know I have a secret.

Thanks, Go. 

"Suzuki-san, are you alright? She was so mean," Suga consoles, patting my back. He hits a bruise and I wince, but manage to cover it up. 

"It's fine," I nearly whisper, wiping my eyes. "She's on the volleyball team."

"You weren't kidding when you said they hate you," Tsukishima jibes, smirking a bit. I look up as the others scold him for being so harsh and laugh.

"Yeah. She's one of the worst," I say. "I can come to practice tomorrow?" 

"Of course, but are you sure you're okay?" Daichi asks, concerned.

"Truly, I'm fine. It's not a new thing," I smile bitterly. "I'll see you tomorrow then, arigato!"

I couldn't get out of that tension-filled gym fast enough.


	2. Crush

I opened my front door carefully in case my aunt was asleep. I had my job in an hour so I needed to get changed. I sighed upon seeing her asleep at her desk. She didn't know about my job so it was always easier to sneak out when she was asleep, but still it hurt to see her so exhausted. 

After carefully carrying my aunt into her bedroom and tucking her in, I returned to her desk. She tended to fall asleep in the middle of work, so I would finish it up for her most nights.

She never even knew. But that was alright. I owe her big time for even taking me in, with her financial situation. Living here wasn't exactly cheap, and neither was my tuition.

My aunt is a tax CPA, compiling peoples taxes and such, so she's usually in her office meeting with clients during the day and filing paperwork at night. She fell asleep pretty early so there's a lot for me to do.

I organize her files, email clients, and prepare the tax returns to be mailed. When I'm done I only have 10 minutes to get ready before I need to get to work. I sigh. School work would have to be done when I get back, around 2am, when my shift at the club ends.

Yes, club. I work as a bartender at a nightclub not far from my house, with a fake ID, of course. Nobody would suspect a thing though, from how I dress. I certainly don't look like the second year I am. 

I dash to my tiny room and loot my closet, coming up with a skimpy black similar to what a stripper would wear.

Yeah, I know. It was basically prostitution, but the other uniform choices weren't much better. I rushed out the door and ran to the club as discreetly as I could, with baggy clothes to hide my outfit from unwanted attention.

As soon as I got behind the bar, I relaxed. Now all I had to do was serve drinks and endure horrible pickup lines from my drunk patrons. It was only 9pm, and I couldn't leave until 2 in the morning. My feet were already killing me.

I did look drop-dead gorgeous, but none of these men interested me, and the women that came in here were looking for men.

Damn the straights. 

Suddenly, my thoughts are interrupted by the appearance of a goddess. No joke. Her raven hair flowed down her backless azure dress in a glossy sheet, her matching steel blue eyes lined with kohl. 

I couldn't help but gawk a bit. I mean, who wouldn't? She had such a powerful aura. She was the hottest woman I'd ever seen.

And she was approaching me.

Well, she was just coming for a drink, but it felt like her eyes were stripping me bare. "What can I get for you, goddess?" I ask slyly as she slides onto a stool before me.

Her eyes dance at my praise, almost as if she knows I'm flirting. Does she? 

"Soju," she says, and I swear her voice is like a midnight wind. I get the feeling she's not a big talker. "And apparently I'm not the only goddess here."

No way. Is she complimenting me? Is she flirting back?

God, I'm hopeless. "That's high praise coming from someone like you," I say, raking my eyes over her. She smirks a bit, just a tiny lift of her lip, but damn is it hot.

"Likewise," I turn around at her reply, fixing her drink. By the time I turn back, she's already getting hit on. Didn't take long, but I'm not surprised. She is by far the most attractive woman here.

"Hey baby~," he croons. "Wanna get out of here?" He's actually remarkably good looking, and I'm surprised the azure goddess doesn't consider his offer. Isn't that what all the girls here came to do?

"No thank you. I just got here," she says flatly, taking a sip of the soju I set before her. Does she really like girls? She's too gorgeous, out of my league anyway.

But still...

"C'mon," the guy prods, running his tongue over his lip piercing and sidling closer to her. I grit my teeth.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" I ask Mr. Lip Piercing, trying to divert his attention. It worked. His eyes went wide as he smirked, eyeing my cleavage that was on full display. My outfit did its job and he instead tried to take me home.

Good luck with that. 

The azure goddess shoots me a grateful half smile before slipping away with her drink, disappearing into the crowd.

I already miss her.

It's going to be a long night.

~~~

I managed to successfully return to my room and finish my schoolwork by about 5:30 in the morning.

Wait.

5:30am?!?!?! School starts at 6! Oh, fuck me.

I barely had time to make over my bruises from yesterday before running out the door and practically sprinting to school. I have morning volleyball practice and I live about a 20 minute run from Karasuno High. I can't afford to be late on my first day to practice.

I'm running so fast that I barely register lapping Hinata and Kageyama, clearly racing.

"Good-*pant*-morninggg!!!" Hinata shouts at me. I give him a peace sign before returning my focus to running.

5:58am I'm standing in front of the Karasuno Boy's VBC gym. I miss volleyball so much! I can't wait to finally play, even if it is with a different team. My life is finally starting to look up.

I wonder how long it'll last.

I slide the gym doors open, only to come face to face with the one and only:

Azure Goddess.


End file.
